Tal vez sea un ángel
by Mayumi Camui
Summary: FinalizadaHistoria de un romanze. como se conocieron los padres de arwen. todas las dudas aki reveladas Pleassss rr
1. La vision del angel

**TAL VEZ SEA UN ANGEL **

Agracecimientos varios y demas: Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos oki ^^ Quiero dar las gracias a todo los que me dejaron un review:** marticita, paulika, Estrella de la tarde, Nariko, Elanta y Laia** que me envio un mail. Y quiero dedicarselo a **marticita y a laia** porque ellas me pidieron una historia que no fuera triste.. (con lo vien que me salen) y que fuera de Elrond. Asi que aqui tienen pa que no se quejen :p

Disclaimer: Al cesar lo que es del cesar (lastima que no sea mio)

**Capitulo1:La visión del angel**

Os voy a contar una leyenda elfica, una historia de amor...

Corría el año 3 de la Tercera Edad cuando a Imladris llegó Ohtar con las terribles noticias de lo sucedido a Isildur junto con los fragmentos de su espada Narsil. Ante esta terrible noticia y de la perdida del Único Elrond, señor de Imladris, decidió que el mismo iría a Lothlórien con tan nefastas nuevas para reunirse con Galadriel, la gran Dama de la ciudad, y con Cirdan, poderoso elfo a quien ya le había enviado un mensajero urgente, para debatir que podía hacer ellos respecto la desaparición como portadores de los Tres.

Así en el año 4 de esa misma edad Elrond abandonó su reino en dirección a las magnificas tierras de Lothlórien. Algún tiempo después ya estaba en las tierras de Celeborn y de la Dama. En cuanto llego a Caras Galadon, ciudad principal del reino, se presento ante ellos.

-Es todo un honor tenerte aquí Elrond pero que te ha traído a nuestro reino con tanta urgencia? Hace poco recibimos un mensajero anunciando tu llegada pero jamás pensamos que fuera tan repentina -Dijo Celeborn en cuanto vio a Elrond mientras se acercaba a saludarlo con alegría.

-Tienes razón, mi llegada ha sido muy temprana pero los asuntos que traigo son de extrema urgencia ya que... -Antes de que pudiese acabar de hablar Galadriel lo interrumpió.

-Cirdon llegara esta tarde. Esta noche después de la cena de bien venida podremos hablar porque sino me equivoco lo que nos tienes que contar nos incumbe a los "Tres" verdad Elrond? -La Dama enfatizo de una forma especial la palabra "Tres" de manera que el pudo comprender inmediatamente.

-Tenéis razón -Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Ahora será mejor que valláis a descansar. De seguro que estáis exhausto de vuestro viaje. Itherildë acompaña al Señor Elrond a sus aposentos.

-Si Dama -Contesto la susodicha. 

Al llegar a su habitación Elrond se tumbó en la cama intentando descansar pero le era completamente imposible a causa de las palabras de la Dama "nos incumbe a los Tres" Tal vez ella ya sabia algo? Siempre le había sorprendido la capacidad de esta para saber leer en los corazones de aquellos que la rodeaban y de seguro que en el suyo había descubierto la preocupación creciente por tan terribles sucesos. Finalmente decidió ir a pasear por los jardines de tan fantástica ciudad. Su hermosura le recordaban a su amada Imladris pero de forma diferente. La belleza de Lothlórien era como más antigua.

Sumido en sus pensamientos llego a los bosques de mellyn allí se quedo largo tiempo contemplando tan magnifico lugar. Un débil murmullo entre los mallons que tenia un poco más adelante le hizo salir de su ensoñación. Se acerco cautelosamente al lugar para encontrarse con una joven y hermosa elfa hablando los pájaros. Al verla Elrond callo en un profundo trance dentro de sus propios pensamientos

_Quien será esa bella dama? Tal vez solo sea una visión. Es demasiado hermosa para ser real... Ese precioso cabello dorado que le cae gracilmente por los hombros hasta su fina cintura, seguro que es tan sedoso... Y esos ojos como dos preciosas estrellas que iluminan su dulce y pálido rostro. Una sonrisa dulce y sincera junto con una melódica voz. Alta, frágil y hermosa. Ese aura que la envuelve que será? Es la luz del sol que la envuelve gracilmente. Sus movimientos elegantes y delicados. No hay duda. De este mundo no es. Tal vez sea un ángel. SI! Seguro que es eso. Seguro que es un ángel enviado por los Valar a estas tierras para cuidar este lugar que se impregna de su hermosura._

_Será mejor que no me mueva, que me quede aquí no valla a ser que se esfume ante m i. No podía soportar no volverla a ver. Pero tarde o temprano se marchara!! NO!! No lo permitiré!! Ya se!! Lentamente me acercaré a ella y la atraparé entre mis brazos para que no se esfume ante mi._

  
Con esos pensamientos Elrond se acercó sigilosamente a la dama. Pero cuando ya estaba cerca de ella esta levanto la vista hacia el sol y se marcho rápidamente como si hubiese recordado algo sumamente importante. Elrond no pudo mas que quedarse plantado en el lugar en el que ella había estado recordando cada detalle de su ser e intentando impregnarse de su dulce olor. Largo rato paso así hasta que se percato de que se le hacia tarde. Fue corriendo a sus aposentos y se cambió aceleradamente para seguidamente dirigirse al lugar del banquete.

N/A: Espero que os alla gustado ^^ en breve espero subir el final de la historia ^^ Espero buestros comentarios sean buenos o malos ^^ y gracias por leerrrlooo y no olvideis de dejar un review!

Mayumi^_^

  



	2. Un sentimiento maravilloso

TAL VEZ SEA UN ANGEL

Disclaimer: Al cesar lo que es del cesar

Cap2: Un sentimiento maravilloso

Cuando llego se percato de que los presentes eran muy pocos. Celeborn, Galadriel, Cirdon y una joven dama que estaba mirando por la ventana que pensó que era Itherildë.

-Te estábamos esperando. Que era eso tan importante que tenias que contarnos en persona y para lo que nos has reunido aquí –Le preguntó Cirdon

-Siento mi tardanza yo...

-Será mejor que antes de eso cenemos –le interrumpió la Dama Blanca –Celebrían hija acércate que te presente a estos nobles señores.

La dama de la ventana se giro gracilmente y Elrond la pudo contemplar claramente. Era su ángel!! Se acercó a ellos bañada en la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana que acababa de abandonar. El pelo lo llevaba recogido meticulosamente haciendo resaltar sus profundos y brillantes ojos azules como un par de estrellas brillantes. Cuando se la presentaron a Elrond este se sonrojo notablemente al igual que Celebrían no pudo evitar que un poco de rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas al verlo provocando que su belleza resaltara aun más. Al presenciar esto la Dama Galadriel esbozo una dulce sonrisa.

Durante toda la cena Elron d y Celebrían hablaron alegremente olvidándose del resto de los presentes. Cuando esta acabo Celeborn y ella se retiraron dejando solos en la sala a Galadriel, Cirdon y Elrond. Los tres estuvieron hablando hasta el amanecer. Al final decidieron que Elrond se ocuparía del heredero de Isildur mientras que Galadriel y Cirdon estarían pendientes a cualquier noticia sobre el Único o la vuelta del señor oscuro. Al alba se retiraron a sus aposentos. 

Cuando se dirigía a ellos Elrond vio a Celebrían en el jardín. Tan bella. Tan frágil. Se acercó a ella, esta parecía esperarlo, se notaba que había dormido poco esa noche por no decir que prácticamente no había pegado ojo.

-Buenos días Dama Celebrían

-Buenos días Señor Elrond

-Que hacéis aquí tan temprano dulce dama?

-Contemplaba el amanecer –le sonrió ella –Es tan hermoso...

Ante su sonrisa Elrond se ruborizo y balbuceó en un susurro –no... no tan.. no tan bello como vos.

Ella se sonrojo ante sus palabras y le dijo –Gracias por el cumplido señor pero no soy merecedora de tal halago.

-Vos os merecéis eso y mucho más. Aller cuando os vi en los bosque de mellyn entre los mallons –se detuvo un momento y luego musito –me pareció que erais un ángel y me enamore de vos al instante.

Ante estas palabras Celebrían se puso totalmente roja y sus ojos brillaron intensamente mientras una leve sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro. Luego bajó la vista.

-Yo también me enamore de vos cuando os vi anoche. La verdad es que he estado todo la noche despierta esperando que salierais para volveros a ver.

En ese momento Elrond se fijo por primera vez en su vestido. Era el mismo que había llevado la noche anterior durante la cena. Aunque ya no llevaba el cabello recogido sino que lo tenia suelto cayéndole por los hombros. La abrazo delicadamente y la beso dulcemente. Así en los jardines de Lothórien Elrond y Celebrían se juraron amor eterno. Luego los viajes para verse se sucedieron en los siguientes años hasta que en el 109 de esa misma edad se casaron.

FIN

-Mama que paso después?!

-Pues que tuvieron 2 hijos y 1 hija –Contesto la madre

-Cuéntanoslo!! –Gritaron dos niñitas a coro, una de 6 años y la otra de 4

-Otro día ahora ya es tarde y hay que cambiarse para cenar

-Mami!!! Y Celebarn y Helrod aún viven?? Los conociste?? Quien te contó esta historia? Y... –La pequeña empezó a abordar de preguntas a su madre hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Su majestad Arwen, el rey Elessar os manda buscar y informaros de que sus hermanos han venido a visitaros –Dijo un hombre perteneciente a la guardia real.

-Infórmale a su majestad que enseguida vamos. Gracias... –La madre fue interrumpida nuevamente por sus hijas que le estiraban del vestido.

-Corre mamiii!! CORREE!! Que han venido a vernos los tiiitooosss Elada y Eorhir. Date prisa mami!!! –Decaí la pequeña mientras el guardia se iba sonriendo.

-Eso corre!!! Ya también quiero verlos!! Y se llaman Elladan y no Eladar y Elrohir y no Eorhir!! Siempre le cambias el nombre a las cosas!!!! –Dijo la mayor de las dos

-Eso no es cierto!!! –Contesto la otra niñita

-Dejadlo ya niñas. Ahora vamos que nos esperan.

-Si!!!! –Contestaron las dos a coro.

Así Arwen acompañada por sus dos pequeñas hijas se dirigió a palacio

N/A: Ya sacabo!!! Bue espero que os haya gustado ^^ tanto si es asi como sino dejen un review haciendomelo saber oki?? Y quiero dar las gracias a marticita por su review y a Elite por su mail ^^ No se si en la tierra media habia angeles o no.... pero me gusto esa vision y no se me ocurria k otra cosa poia ser ^^U asi k no se enfaden ^^U please dejen review!!!!

Namarië

Mayumi^_^


End file.
